


Spoiled

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spoiled

"Harry?" 

He must have fallen asleep. Inhaling deeply, the spicy scent of his lover roused him. There was something else. Sugar. Cinnamon. Almonds.

"Did you stop by the bakery?" Harry smiled at his husband.

"Only because it is next door to the apothecary," Severus replied.

"You just happened to bring home my favourite biscuits."

"They are probably stale now."

Harry took the box from Severus. The first bite was pure bliss, flavours exploding in his mouth. Severus had cast a stay-fresh charm on them.

"You spoil me." 

"I certainly do not." Severus scowled, twin spots of pink colouring his cheeks.


End file.
